


The Bet.

by XxAllenWalkerxX



Category: All Time Low
Genre: 7th grade AU, M/M, Thingy I saw on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAllenWalkerxX/pseuds/XxAllenWalkerxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little short story I made~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet.

Class was as boring as ever. There was the good kids in the front listening, the trouble makers on the side yelling out random answers, the really quiet ones in the back and the popular snobby girls doing whatever they want. But me and Jack were in the middle. Well, not directly in the middle but around in that area.

Yes, we listened sometimes but most of the times we were too busy passing notes. No one cared enough to yell or tell on us so it always worked out. We'd have to stifle our giggles and rip the notes up depending on it's content. Kids would glance at us as we exchanged notes back and forth the whole period.

But as this went on I began to feel different about Jack. We were best friends but I felt stronger about him. We were both guys of course so I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell him how I felt or not. I told my parents about it but not that I felt this way towards Jack and they told me it'll be better if I tell him now because there could be a chance he might feel the same way. One day I took my parents advice and wrote on a ripped off piece of homework sheet, "When I'm around you, my chest hurts". I felt nervous when I passed him the note. I watched him unravel it and read. Jack turned to me and gave me a confused look. "Maybe you should go see the nurse," he whispered to me. Idiot.

I decided I was actually the idiot as I walked around the play area at recess. Of course I wasn't going to play on it. I decided I should tell Jack straight out how I feel. He walked over to me from the slide just as I prepared myself to look for him. "Hey Alex, what's up?" He greeted. Pretty formal for him. I took a deep breath and looked him in the eye seriously. I was usually never serious with him. "Jack Barakat, I like you!" I said. My parents were right it did feel good to say that. "Yeah I like you too, Alex." Jack blinked. He still didn't get it, did he? "I mean like-like..like more then friends!" I tried to explain. Jack's eyes widened a fraction. Then he just nodded. "What?" I asked. I expected him to say, "I like you too" but instead he just said, "That's cool".

It's been weeks since I told him that and surprisingly, nothing changed between us. We still pass notes back and forth. Nothing awkward like I expected just normal Jack and Alex behavior. One day though, when we were just listening to our teacher ramble on about plants or something, I scribbled down a note and passed it to Jack. It read, "I know the future." I heard Jack let out an amused snort. When he didn't pass one back I slipped him another that said, "the future says we are going to get married." I didn't know if I was joking or not but Jack didn't seem to pay any mind. Instead, he passed me one back that said, "Liar." I couldn't help but smile. Feeling daring, I wrote, "I bet you $20 that we will get married and if we don't like you say we won't you owe me nothing." And passed it to Jack. He just turned to me and said, "you're on, Gaskarth."

It's been years since that day and Jack moved to Maryland. One day, he sent me a letter that said he was moving back though in a month. I was ecstatic that I was going to see my best friend again. When he moved back, one thing led to another and he proposed to me. And on our wedding day, he passed me the notes we passed oh, so long ago about our bet with a $20 bill and said to me..

"You won."


End file.
